Tribute to David Gandya different 50 Shades!
by coffeebreakfantasies
Summary: This story contains explicit content which is soo not suitable for work! Readers discretion is advised ;) and ... Dear Mr. Gandy, I sincerely apologize for my imagination! Enjoy;)


David James Gandy looked at his &Söhne watch.

It had been a long day.

He shrugged out of his hand tailored black D&G jacket and carelessly threw it over a chair. His tie followed and he kicked of his Ferragamo.

For a moment he simply enjoyed the feeling of the soft fluffy carpet beneath his feet.

He had barely slept within the last 20 hours. Only a short nap during the nine hours flight which had been followed by a photo session for GQ.

_Fuck, he was so done with this shit! _

After nearly 20 years in business he was grateful that he could finally let go of all the posing and smiling. Of feigning false emotions to an audience he did not know. Of being looked at like a piece of meat, a dish for the masses, ready to be devoured.

Today he was so much more than that. He had always listened carefully, had learned his lessons – some of them the hard way – and had invested his money wisely. Still...

He remembered the look on the CEOs faces as he had entered the meeting. None of them had taken him seriously, at least not in the beginning. After an hour the discussion had heated. A discussion about terms he had long thought of the table. He hadn't been ruthless. He had even offered them more than they deserved. As their greed had reached its peak, he had shut down his emotions. Completely.

He was good in that. For there was one thing he had learned the hard way – emotions were a bad advisor...especially when it came to business.

His voice had been soft, his word carefully chosen. And then his cold stare had watched the fear creeping up in their eyes. He knew, they had not feared the man he was. The man he'd become. They feared his money, his power and his connections. And fear was what caused people to break.

So, in the end they had agreed to all his terms and conditions.

As he put his watch on the nightstand his gaze fell on the letter next to his mobile.

She never texted. In a very old fashioned way he always received letters. The handwriting forceful yet utterly female.

A hot shiver of anticipation ran down his spine.

She was the one exception. The light in his darkness. The one person that could strip him down to the man he really was. To that dark pit where pain and passion collided.

_God! He so needed her tonight. _

He knew exactly how she wanted him, and judging by the hands on his watch, there was no time left for a shower.

Getting rid of his socks, he was glad he never wore anything underneath his slacks. Unbuttoning his shirt he lit the candles with shaking fingers. Then he turned off the light and went to the middle of the huge penthouse suite. Of all the hotel-rooms he was forced to stay in, this was his favorite. He liked the floor to ceiling windows that offered an inhibited view over the whole city. A city that even at this hour was still bursting with life.

As was his body. He opened his fly. The sheer thought of what was coming made him sweat and his cock sprang into action.

He went on his knees and put his shaking hands on his thighs. Head bowed he waited, as ordered.

* * *

She knew what to expect, as the door fell into its lock behind her. She knew every part of his six food two body. Knew, how every well trained muscle flexed. She had seen every reaction in his deep blue eyes and his most masculine features. From fear to pure bliss. She had heard him moan, beg and come. But still, for the blink of a second the sheer sight of his raw beauty took her breath away.

She knew he was pumped and ready before she took a look at his throbbing sex. Smiling, she went to the long dinner-table where her handbag landed with a soft thud. Nearly absently she stroked his jacket, his tie. She liked how he smelled. Pure male.

And then she felt it. His gaze was on her.

* * *

He couldn't resist. Although he knew he might pay dearly for breaking the rules, he had to look up. To take her in from her 14 inches plain black heals to the short black skirt up to her high collared bustier and her face behind the black venetian mask.

She never wore latex or leather, one reason why he wanted her. And only her. He caught the hint of a smile on her lips and if possible, grew harder.

„You know I don't like disobedience..." Her voice was low, partly amused but nevertheless unmistakably clear.

As he lowered his head again, she turned. He did not dare to breath until she stopped right behind him. Her gloved fingers stroked through his hair.

And then she pulled. Hard.

His breath caught in his throat. „I'm sorry", he moaned.

She pulled harder.

He panted.

„I'm sorry, milady", he breathed. Emphasizing the last word.

„Much better." She released him. „Still...disobedience has to be punished." Her whispered threat so close to his ear, he could feel her warm breath.

_Yes! His mind screamed. He so needed this. _

„Grab your cock..." His hand moved immediately. His fingers fisting around his hard length.

God, he was already close.

„And now squeeze...Hard."

He obeyed, floating in the sheer sensation of pleasure and pain. Seconds ticked by like hours. The tip of his cock was throbbing, swelling to a point where he thought it might explode.

The moment the pain threatened to take over, she whispered. „Release him."

Grateful he was gasping for breath, only to feel his wind pipe being shut down by a pull. The silk cut into his skin. Strong enough to make him choke, but soft enough to leave no marks.

_No marks on visible parts of his body!_

This was part of their arrangement. Right now he did not give a damned shit about terms and conditions.

He wanted to breath. And he wanted to come!

Releasing her hold enough to let him fill his lungs with precious oxygen she leaned over his shoulder.

„And now … stroke. Fast."

Although his head was dizzy, he did not hesitate.

* * *

She enjoyed the view. His long slender fingers stroking his thick and massive erection. The contrast between his tanned hand and the rosy tip was utterly fascinating, his heavy breathing the most erotic sound.

She knew exactly when to make her next move. As his breath caught, his cock was close to burst. And she pulled tight, instinctively guessing how far she could go. His silken tie the perfect instrument for punishment.

„Stop!" She ordered.

She could feel his restrain. Could feel him fight down his urge. He growled beneath his breath. His fingers shaking with the need to move. Trying hard to breath through his nose, he bend back his neck, surrendering himself in total submission.

_God, he was an epitome of male beauty_, she thought. And totally at her mercy.

As she finally released him, his body kicked forward, fighting for breath. His hand still holding his throbbing sex. He had to bite down the urge to move. To clench his teeth against the painful need to come. His heart was racing at an unnatural speed, his skin was burning and his ears ringing. For the split of a second he had thought he was going to faint.

And that was the moment he had tasted the bitter sting of fear on his tongue.

She knew how to take him to the edge. And over.

Squeezing his eyes shut he straightened, knowing that his suffering was a long way from being over.

„Ready for a second round?"

It wasn't really meant to be a question, but he knew he was obliged to answer properly.

„Yes, milady." The moment the last breath left his lips, the candle-wax hit his chest. A hot sting. A burning sensation. Totally unexpected.

He groaned. Loud.

„Stroke." She ordered, her words barely audible beneath the thunder in his ears.

As his fingers once again found their rhythm, he was close to begging. Knowing it would get him nowhere. His muscles tightened to a point where it ached. His own hand taking him higher and higher. And while one part of him screamed for a release, the other waited for the next sting to hit.

Then, instead of pain he felt her soft, gloved fingers stroking the back of his neck. Unexpected and utterly sensual. Instinctively he leaned back. And she let him.

„You are allowed to come", she said. And he was way past hearing the touch of menace beyond her words.

He felt his orgasm surging up at the base of his spine. A roaring thunder that spoke of wrechful lightning in his wage. He gave into it. His hand moving faster and faster. He felt his semen pumping in, his release close at hand.

The wax hit his cock the moment he came, and he cried out, the mixture of pleasure and pain overwhelming him completely.

* * *

She knew his handsome face and perfect body had covered nearly every magazine worldwide. From out of nowhere he had turned into a desired model and later into a substantial brand. And now, he was in the wage to take is career even further. He had turned into a serious business-man. There might still be some CEOs that sneered at him, considered him an unworthy opponent, although they secretly envied everything about him. But in the end, he made them all pay.

For beneath the good looks and his most charming and very british attitude he was a fighter. A fighter who knew how to play dirty. A fighter with dark needs.

_Needs that perfectly matched hers. _

She had never spent a cent of what he was paying her, it all went into charity. She did not do it for the money, she did it because because she liked it – because she knew that people like him did not trust easy. And although she could sell him out to the highest bidder and ruin everything he had worked for, he had never checked her for hidden cameras. He had simply trusted her. Trusted her with his weakest side.

She looked down on him. His white shirt was all drenched in sweat and seamen, his broad shoulders heaving in an unsteady rhythm. Braced on one hand to keep him from falling over the other was still closed hard around his sex.

Fighting back the need to simply touch him, she knew that people could pay her a fortune, she would never betray him.

_But that did not mean, she wouldn't make him suffer!_

Stepping forward she put her heel onto his back, flattening him out face first on the ground.

„I want you out of your clothes. I want you to brace yourself against the window. Arms wide, legs spread and on tiptoes." Increasing the pressure to her heel she added. „Now!"

Despite what he had been through, he tried to move fast. His feet were still shaky and parts of his body already hurt, but he was against the window in nearly no time at all. Widely exposed, as she had demanded.

He kept his eyes down, an unspoken rule during their meetings and today he had already payed the price for breaking it. But he saw her shadow dancing in the reflection as she stepped behind him.

His body tensed. Waiting for the next sting to come.

But instead he felt her all to well known whip softly grazing his back, his naked butt and the inner sides of his thighs. An unexpected tenderness that instantly made him hard all over again.

With every tender stroke his erection grew. No one had ever turned him on like she did. But, as the leather tip of her whip softly hit his balls, he knew this was only a friendly game for so long.

And then the first stroke hit home. Right across his left cheek.

He bit back a groan. His skin burned, yet a part of him wanted...more!

„What do you want?"

Her question baffled him. For a moment he was speechless.

„I want to please you, milady." He answered with what he considered properly.

This time it was his right cheek and the hit was much harder.

He sucked in a hiss.

„Wrong answer!" she said. „Again...what do you want?"

With all his neurons jumping between pain and pleasure, he had a hard time to focus. To search for the right answer.

„I want you to make me come, milady."

This was as close to the truth as he could think of.

Her next strike hit the back of his thighs. Sensitive skin, burning like hellfire. He had to fight to stay on tiptoes.

„Wrong answer."

She teased him by softly tipping the whip upwards the inner side of his thigh until she nearly hit his balls. Staring at his throbbing erection, he felt sweat breaking out all over his body.

_Please no! his mind screamed._

_Fuck yes! his body answered. _

„Think hard...", her voice clearly grew impatient. „What do you want?"

_Fuck! What did he want?_

He wanted to come – again. But as he dipped into the incarcerated truth of his emotions he knew there was more. Much more. Right now, right here he wanted her on his skin. No matter the how, he wanted to feel her hands on his body.

„I want you, milady..." He swallowed. Hard. „I want your hands on me. Anywhere...Everywhere."

He could almost feel her smile as the tip of her whip stroke his cock from underneath.

_God, he was so not gonna survive this!_

„See, this wasn't that hard." Her voice was teasing as her body closed in. In what might have been considered an embrace her arm went around his lower waist.

His whole body shivered, as a wave of pure and undiluted pleasure hit him hard.

In utter fascination he watched her gloved fingers stroking over his soft flesh. Caressing him, nearly gently. As her fingers brushed over his tip he drew in a ragged breath. Then he felt her other hand on his back. Her fingers dancing over his hot skin like a soft breeze, painting intricate patterns down his spine. As she reached his butt she squeezed ever so slightly and he gave into this utter sensation of her playfulness.

He panted as he felt her fingers sliding through the valley between his cheeks. The onslaught of feeling her on both sides of his body made him sway.

And then within the blink of a second, his blood run cold. Her gloved hand had closed hard around his shaft, while the index of her other hand pushed against his back entrance. His most vulnerable part.

His head shot up. And as their eyes met in the reflection of the glass, he voiced a soundless plea.

_NO!_

She stopped dead in her track.

* * *

She tried to focus on his reflection and as her eyes adjusted she could see the bare truth. For the first time ever, he was downright scared.

She had never been there before, although her mind had played around the possibilities quite often. And he had never offered. Now, she knew damned hell why! Obviously she had found his dead spot and judging by the pain in his eyes someone had been there before. In a real bad way.

She waited, although her finger lingered.

She could have taken advantage, for he had not used the safe word. Nor had he moved. His fingers tried to claw their way through the glass but his cock still throbbed in her hand.

She stroked. Light and easy. Calming and soothing. The lines between his eyes softened. At least a little.

* * *

All he could do was stare at her soft features while he fought down demons he had long thought buried. His mouth had gone dry and he tasted the bitter sting of tears in his throat. It had been an eternity ago...and still, it had made him the man he was. In all the good and all the bad ways.

His whole life people had always wanted. They wanted him do do this and expected him to be that. And now, they waited for him to stumble, to fail. Hungry to rip him into pieces and tear him apart if he did.

But she simply waited. In a moment where the odds where all in her favor, she had not taken advantage.

„Do you trust me?" Her voice was soft, all promising.

He took a deep steadying breath, knowing there was no way to slow his thundering heart. Trying to relax his tension, he splayed his fingers. Bracing himself against the window and the pain to come. And then, he slowly nodded.

She pushed. Hard.

His head flew back into his neck, his muscles tight as steel bands he opened his mouth in a silent scream. She did not want the pain to settle in. To leave an irrevocable mark in his mind. So her finger moved. Slowly. Adjusting his inner core to the intrusion. Until the burning pain was consumed by a new form of pleasure. At the same time she stroke his cock. Slowly, his hips picked up the rhythm. Whenever her finger pushed up, her hand pulled down. An erotic dance between his hip and her hands.

He never thought he could do this. Never knew something so utterly wrong could feel so good in all the right places. The harder she pushed, the more he wanted.

He looked up at their reflection.

_Could he be anymore exposed? _

_Could there be anything more arousing? _

There was no way to stop what was coming. No matter the price! He could no longer hold back.

With a scream that pushed all air out of his lungs he came. Over and over and over again. A never ending wave of pure pleasure nearly ripping him apart.

As he finally opened his eyes he saw the evidence of the impossible. He had spilled his seamen against his chest, the window...but most of it gleamed on the black leather glove that still milked him to the very core. Although he felt totally drained, he jumped as she slowly unplugged her finger and drew back her hands.

The moment he was free he leaned into the window, resting his forehead against the cool glass.

„You're gonna be the death of me", he whispered beneath his breath, before his legs gave out.

* * *

She moved back, struggling for breath, until her legs hit the bed. And her ass hit ground.

This had been the most intimate moment she had ever experienced. And it had made her hot. Literally. And fucking wet.

_This was sooo not good! _

An aching pain spread wide in her chest as she watched him kneeling in front of the dark skyline. His whole frame still shivering in the aftershocks of his orgasm. This had been so much more than pleasure through pain. He had offered her his whole package on a fucking silver platter and then allowed her to rip it apart.

_This was so not going to happen! _Her brain screamed.

_You are so falling in love with this guy! _Her heart answered.

"The hell I am", she voiced out loud and got back on her heels.

He instantly straightened. Repositioning himself perfectly.

Watching his tight muscles throwing shadows in the candlelight she bit back her rush of feelings. Feelings made people vulnerable and this was the one thing she never ever wanted to be.

People like him were not into women like her. At least not officially. Officially they went for models, actors, or women that equaled their standards. Long legged beauties with false boobs and a nice smile.

What they had was a simple business contract based on each others preferences. Nothing more – and nothing less.

As rage finally overpowered her sadness, she went to her handbag and took out the ball-gag.

And she had every intention to keep her end of the bargain!

* * *

He needed a break. This had been to much, even for his standards. Yes, he wanted her to use him, to hurt him, to make him suffer. But this had been about so much more. This had been the moment their relationship had made a turn, heading towards a deep cliff at top speed.

One more soft touch of hers and he would break. Irrevocably!

As the bitter sting of latex and steel touched his opened lips, he was nearly grateful. Yes, she would make him break tonight, but thankfully in a way he could deal with.

"Lay back! Spread your arms and legs." Her voice hit him like a blizzard. Cold. Emotionless. Vengeful!

He obeyed, spreading himself out on the floor between the bed and the dinner table. The carpet a tender sensation against his naked flesh.

He caught a glimpse at her face as she kneeled over him, pulling the strap around his jaw tight. Five minutes ago her eyes had been blazing with emotions – now, they made him shiver.

He searched for an apology for the right words to make her soft again. To switch on the light he had seen in the window. But with the gag in place there was no way to voice them, even if he would have known what to say.

She bound his wrists against the bedposts and his ankles round the table legs. She always used silk stockings. Easy to adjust, nearly impossible to rip apart. And biting into flesh at every move.

Through lowered lids he watched her walking over to the table, opening the bottle of champagne he had long forgotten. She filled one glass and drowned it like swallowing a bad pill. Then her hand went through her bag. And as she pulled it out again she smiled. A cold smile. But as he saw the metal clips and shining cock-ring dangling from her fingers he felt his cock roaring back to life.

* * *

This time she wanted to hurt him. She wanted him to pay for all the hurt she had taken. For the feelings he had awakened, for all the things she would never have and especially for the pain in her heart.

As she looked down at him she was shocked at the mess she had made. Burn marks covered his chest, flaming red rims around where the white wax had hardened. The silver steel of the metal clips a sharp contrast to his dark, swollen nipples.

His thighs and hips where covered with welts that would last for at least a week. The rest of an ice cube melted in his navel, while his throbbing cock still payed a soldiers tribute. Thick and swollen to the limit. The cock-ring biting into the soft flesh of its base.

She remembered his jerking hips as she had emptied her champagne over the tender and most sensitive flesh. Remembered him nearly choking at his unvoiced screams. Tearing at his bindings to a point where she had thought they would rip. But he had never signed the safe word. And his eyes had barely left hers.

Although her anger had long faded, she still felt no relieve. She burned. Hot and wet and more than needing. But this had never been a part of their bargain. She had never let him touch her, worse fuck her. But right now all she could think of was mounting that willing cock and riding herself into oblivion.

_Hell, who cares! _

After what had happened tonight he would probably never call her again, so why not take the chance. A final goodbye.

And after all, he was in no position to stop her.

* * *

He hurt. In so many places that he could hardly breath. This had been pure torture and not always a pleasant one.

Twice he was close to signing the safe word, but then he had looked at her. He had seen the desperation in her eyes. Felt her being driven by inner demons that had to be conquered. And he had willingly given in to be her battlefield.

He watched her stepping out of her skirt and his breath caught. She wore nothing underneath. Her thin black silk stockings a sharp contrast to her creamy skin. In the flickering candlelight he could see the reflection of a tiny drop of liquid running down her inner thigh.

She was fucking aroused! A thought that until now had never crossed his mind. He had been so filled up in satisfying his own needs, that he'd never thought about whether it turned her on.

The sudden pressure in his chest threatening to choke him harder than the gag ever could, he felt like a bastard. Like an arrogant, egoistic bastard.

Without a warning, she stepped over his hips. Her heels a threat, her legs a temptation. Slowly he watched her lower down. Bending her knees she straddled him, but never touched an inch of his skin. She lifted her head. Her eyes meeting his. The question soundless but filling the room between them, all around them.

He hesitated. Not being sure whether he had enough strength left to please her. Whether he could hold on until she had taken her fill.

_You better try, asshole. You better try hard. _

Finally he nodded and as her slick core met the tip of his arousal he knew that he would fight the devil to make it right for her.

* * *

He was huge. Spreading her, filling her in a way a dildo never could. His skin was soft, his muscles reacting to her every move. As she took the full length of him his hips jerked up as far as they could. Meeting her in a hard thrust. She stilled. Savoring the feeling, she braced herself against his slick chest and locked their gazes.

He did not blink as she started to ride him, but she felt his whole body tightening to the point where there bodies met. Like dark matter sucking in everything. He gave her full reign over speed and the hardness of her thrusts. And all the time he looked at her. Every emotion stripped bare in the depths of his eyes.

She leaned forward, their lips only a hair-spread apart.

"Fuck me", she whispered.

And he obeyed. Pushing his bindings to the limits he thrust his hips, meeting her core in a frenzy rhythm. Taking her higher and higher. As she came, her nails drew blood on his chest. Her orgasm a blinding force she had not seen coming.

He still stroke her until the aftermaths settled. And she knew she had never been so sated in her whole life.

* * *

_God, she was utterly beautiful! _

Not like most women, that played with their hair, licking their lips and arching their backs to show off breasts which were rarely natural. She simply took what he had to offer. And she enjoyed it.

Right now she could have put a dagger through his heart and he couldn't have cared less.

This was what he wanted. What he had always wanted. A woman being his equal, meeting his needs in body, mind and soul.

_And he didn't even know her name!_

"I want you to come. Now. Inside of me."

Her words were no longer an order. More like a silent plea. An offer. And no matter the consequences this was an offer he was willing to take.

She met his every move, knowing that the time for teasing was over. He needed. He wanted. And for the first time since they met – he took. As his release came crashing in, she untied the gag. Bucking in a pumping rhythm he took a deep breath. And then her lips met his and while her core took his seamen, her mouth swallowed his scream.

* * *

She felt his breath slow down, as he finally drifted into a deep exhausted sleep. Carefully she rose. She plugged of the metal clips and slipped of the cock-ring.

He didn't move.

As she released him from the bindings she was shocked at the view of raw flesh underneath.

_So much for no marks on visible parts!_

Putting on her skirt, she tucked everything back in her handbag, then turned to blow out the candles.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she bend over him for one last time, softly planting a kiss on his sensuous lips.

"I love you", she whispered, unshed tears filling her eyes. Then she rose and hurried out the door.

Moaning, he turned to his side.

"I love you, too", he said as the door fell into its locks.

* * *

It took him an hour to get ready the next morning. Parts of his body still hurt, others would carry her mark for at least a week or two.

He couldn't care less, for finally he did not have to strip down for money anymore.

As the young boy picked up his suitcase he took one last look around. He could still smell her. And there was the hell of a mess to be cleaned up.

Then his gaze fell onto a sparkle embedded into the carpet next to his bed. He picked it up and smiled - some venetian mask was missing a stone.

As he reached the lobby it was crowded with people. Nearly half of them staring at him as he stepped to the counter.

_For God's sake...I'm just a guy in a suit! _

As usual the concierge greeted him with a broad smile. Well, the tip he left was probably half of the guy's wage.

He took out the envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket. Usually his assistant took care of these things, but unfortunately this week he was flat on his back with a massive cold.

"Would you please make sure, my guest will get this", his voice was low, but far from a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gandy...but your special orders are all done by the managing director." He pointed to the bar in the far right corner.

He turned. Half a dozen of men and one woman.

A woman with short blond hair wearing an 'all business' grey suit.

"She is right over there."

He barely registered the concierges words. SHE had turned her head by now and their eyes had met.

_This was impossible! _

They both started walking, crossing the huge lobby from both sides.

He tried to picture her in a black skirt, high heels, a dark curly wig and a mask. A perfect match!

And still he couldn't believe it.

As they met in the middle of a seating area, she did not introduce herself, nor did she reach out to greet him.

"Was everything to your liking?" she asked and he could have sworn, her lips had twitched.

"Absolutely perfect..." He lowered his lids. "As always."

She did not flinch, not even her breathing gave her away. She was all business down to her unpolished nails and flat shoes.

"Shall we put a reservation on your room for next week?" She asked politely.

He took one step closer. Towering over her like a dark shadow, he felt their audience growing.

"Yes, please", he whispered close to her neck.

She held her ground.

"And remind me, that I'd like to discuss some new arrangements..." he added while lifting her hand for a kiss.

She shivered. Ever so slightly.

"...milady." He finished his sentence, his last word sizzling in the air between them.

Now he'd got her trembling.

"I'm looking forward to that, ." Her finger softly stroked over the raw skin beneath his cuffs. "And I hope, we can come to terms with these... new arrangements."

Then she turned and went back to the bar, a wave of turning heads in her wage.

What an interesting twist of fate, he thought, a broad smile softening his features.

A twist with endless possibilities.

And he was so looking forward to try them all!

END


End file.
